<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spaced Out by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523699">Spaced Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone is Horny for Tentacles: Among Us Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is in love with Cyan. What will Cyan do once he learns that Red isn't human? Find out in Chapter Two.(I'm working on it I swear-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone is Horny for Tentacles: Among Us Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi~<br/>This is the second work I post on here.<br/>Hope you like this!<br/>(Also sorry if the end seems rushed I was in class and really wanted to write but wanted the next chapter to be the smut)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Red POV]</p><p>"Once we reach Polus...I'll protect you!"</p><p>------</p><p>That's what Cyan said last mission. And I was too much of a fool in love to say no.</p><p>I've been living along the humans in their ship for about 3 months now. They haven't gotten a single clue about me being...different. </p><p>From what I've heard of the humans, the "Buddy System" has been assigned two years ago when aliens began infiltrating the ships MIRA sent on their journey to Polus, the newest interspacial colony.</p><p>(Which happens to be my home planet.)</p><p>The bodies began to pile up, and the humans tried to find a solution that wouldn't result in stopping the colonisation of Polus, so they decided that all crewmates would be assigned a buddy, so that no one was ever alone. </p><p>Unfortunately, this reduced the productivity of the humans, since the time spent waiting for their buddy to finish their task was usually spent in another room, doing their own task.</p><p>Cyan was my assigned buddy. He's a really sweet boy, and quite frankly I had an... infatuation with him, but I wasn't what he expected me to be so I kept quiet about my growing feelings.</p><p>Sometimes, I feel guilty about why I'm here. I was hired to make sure that the Skeld never reaches Polus with carbon-based life.</p><p>I haven't fulfilled my mission yet, but my partner sure has.<br/>
However...</p><p>------</p><p>"IT'S PURPLE! I SAW HER WALK INTO MEDBAY WITH PINK, AND ONLY SHE WENT OUT ALIVE!"</p><p>"-What the FUCK are you talking about?! I left pink after seeing her scan and went with Red!"</p><p>Everyone turned to look at me.<br/>
I froze.<br/>
My mission...Cyan...his smile...</p><p>"-You're lying. I went to electrical to fix the lights, alone."</p><p>Purple's 'face' dropped. To me it was just a mask of some sort, not the major indication of emotions that it was to humans.</p><p>"-WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME RED?! I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS!"</p><p>Yet everyone with their shock visible began to vote for purple.</p><p>"ILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS RED! EVEN IN DEATH, ILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET TO FEEL WHAT I FEEL NOW!"</p><p>Blue, the calmest out of all of us here, spoke out:<br/>
"-Purple, it's over for you. We know you and Red were close, but you clearly weren't who he thought you were."</p><p>The votes were counted, and purple's fate was sealed. White and Yellow grabbed her by the arms, and took her to the ejection chamber.</p><p>Once she was out in space, Blue checked her vitals on the Admin computer.</p><p>"She was An Imposter."</p><p>I felt Dark Green's hand on my shoulder, and Cyan's soft gaze on my back.</p><p>------</p><p>After that, I was buddied with Cyan, because we both lost our previous buddies. It's been two months since I had to betray my partner in this gruesome mission, and I haven't had the nerve to kill anyone.</p><p>And last week, Cyan took a bold step.</p><p>------</p><p>"-Hey, Red..."</p><p>I turned my head to look at Cyan.</p><p>"-Yes?"</p><p>"-Do you ever feel scared?"</p><p>"-Scared?..."</p><p>I have felt fear before, but I don't exactly know what he means.</p><p>"I guess I have,but I don't what you mean by scared."</p><p>"-Well...the kind of scared that makes your chest heavy and your heart beat speed up."</p><p>Huh. That's what I feel when I imagine Cyan finding out about what I truly am.</p><p>"-Oh...I have."</p><p>Cyan gets closer to me.</p><p>"-Of course you have, you're human after all. And it is natural for us to feel fear."</p><p>Oh sweetie...if only you knew.</p><p>"But have you ever felt scared that you were gonna die? And that no one was gonna find your killer?"</p><p>No.</p><p>"-Yes."</p><p>"-Oh Red..."</p><p>I feel Cyan's hand enter in contact with my back. I want to back away, but I couldn't say no to him. Not now, not ever.</p><p>"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side.Red, once we reach Polus...I'll protect you!"</p><p>Then he wraps his arms around me.</p><p>Okay, this is getting too frisky.</p><p>"Huh?? The lights just went out!"</p><p>I break away from Cyan's embrace, then run away as fast as I could.</p><p>"Red??RED????WHERE ARE YOU????"</p><p>Sorry Cyan... I can't lie to you right now.<br/>
At least, you'll be safe. No one can kill you, because I am the killer. And I would never hurt you willingly.</p><p>------</p><p>"-We'll land on Polus in about thirty minutes."</p><p>I break away from my thoughts as Blue speaks out to all of us.</p><p>Or what's left of us.</p><p>I can't see Cyan's entire face through his helmet, but I have a strong feeling he is smiling as he looks at me.<br/>
I smile back.</p><p>The landing goes smoothly, and we all take off our helmets as we step out on the foreign earth.</p><p>Foreign to them.<br/>
Known to me.</p><p>As expected, Cyan follows me around, and as we are left alone in Laboratory, he asks me:</p><p>"-Red, how about we go on a date?"</p><p>What?</p><p>"-What?"</p><p>"-The crewmates here before us made snowmen figures. Do you wanna hang by them and have some hot chocolate with me?"</p><p>But... that's not a date, is it?</p><p>"-That doesn't sound like a date to me."</p><p>"-Sorry for phrasing it this way, haha. But if I just said "Hey let's have a break and chill together" you would have said that you'd rather work on your tasks. So now I'm phrasing it so that you realize how much I want to get to know you better."</p><p>I am stunned. Cyan wants to get to know me better?...I mean, that makes sense. We're buddies after all. He couldn't possibly be romantically interested in me.</p><p> Sure, he might be an idiot, that trusts me way too much to the point that he lets his weaknesses show to me like he did last week, but-</p><p>Cyan suddenly grabs my hand and leads me outside.</p><p>"Come on Red, let's go!"</p><p>Oh no.<br/>
I can't say no now.</p><p>We walk together to the snowy area by a water wheel.</p><p>"-You wait here, I'll get the snacks."</p><p>Finally, some alone time.</p><p>So Cyan,huh.<br/>
He's pretty loud and energetic. But he's really cute.</p><p>He's also a human, while I'm an alien he doesn't even know the real name of.</p><p>But...<br/>
His body...looks fit for mating...</p><p>Wait, no, that's a cursed thought.<br/>
No human would want to mate with an extraterrestrial being.</p><p>Especially not Cyan, who's future is on his home planet, with a wife, and children, and a dog, in a Terrian neighborhood.</p><p>And mine is in the cold void of space, or in jail for betrayal towards our species. </p><p>But gosh, what I'd give to be with him. What I'd give to take that round plump ass and make it sit on my-</p><p>NO. Stop. Those thoughts are not good.<br/>
But...<br/>
I wonder what his bottom looks like...without the bindings of his suit...</p><p>Surely...if I think about this once, it'll go away...maybe...</p><p>"I'm back!"</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"I got us some hot chocolate, as promised, along with marshmallow flavoured space candy!"</p><p>"-Sounds sweet."</p><p>"-Like you."</p><p>I feel my face turn red at that.</p><p>"-Thank you..." I try to avoid his gaze as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He lays out a blanket he got from the Storage room, and we sit on it.<br/>
He then places down two flasks, and hands me a tube, which I would recognize as toothpaste if it weren't for the label, with what appears to be a drawing of several marshmallows on it.</p><p>"-So,Red."</p><p>Cyan turns towards me, and i can't help but feel panicked...what is he gonna do?</p><p>"I've got a very serious and personal question to ask you."</p><p>Oh fuck. What is he gonna ask of me. What if I can't answer it? I'm not great at making up human backstories...</p><p>"-G-go ahead."</p><p>"-Have you ever dated anyone before?"</p><p>Phew. Nothing too serious.</p><p>"-No."</p><p>"-Oh."</p><p>We eat in silence.<br/>
I feel a wave of courage hit me.</p><p>"-To be honest, this is not how I expected this date to go."</p><p>"-So you think it's a date?"</p><p>I swallow.</p><p>"-Only if you want it to be." </p><p>Cyan looks away from me.</p><p>"-Then..."</p><p>He puts his hand on my hip, and hooooly shit. Stay calm, stay calm, stay fucking calm.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's a date, then I can kiss you, right?"</p><p>He did NOT just say that. Oh my god. What the fuck is happening?!</p><p>"Red, can I kiss you?"</p><p>I can't find it in me to speak. So I simply nod at him. That's what humans do to show their agreement with their head, right? I did not just blow my cover, did I? Gosh it would be such a shit timing. I love him so fucking much and I want to kiss him and hold him and hear the little cries he make when I touch him-</p><p>I feel a warm pair of lips gently press on mine.</p><p>My head goes empty as I focus on kissing back and showing Cyan how much I love him.His lips are so soft...</p><p>We mingle with our mouths until he pulls away, out of breath. I frown at the loss of his warmth. I want to keep kissing him forever, but my knowledge of human anatomy pulls me back from doing so.</p><p>"Red..." </p><p>Cyan looks at me with glossy eyes.</p><p>"-Cyan."</p><p>I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer, trying to make him understand that I want more. This is so wrong...I shouldn't be doing this. Cyan is a human. I'm not.</p><p>But I don't protest when he leans in and kisses me passionately. I let out a moan, amazed at what's happening. Cyan hears it, and takes it as a sign that he's doing it right.</p><p>He keeps it on as much as a human could, but he eventually has to pull away again. I don't want to stop kissing him. I'm such a freak.</p><p>"-Ah, Red...we should...probably get back to our tasks."</p><p>And just like that, we went back to the real world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut. (It's my first one!)</p>
<p>Also this work was inspired by a lotta other Among Us fanfics with the tag oviposition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Cyan POV]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I still can't believe Red is finally my boyfriend.</p>
<p>About a month ago, Red and I spent some time together just eating marshmallow space candy and hot chocolate, then I had the best time of my life.</p>
<p> I can't speak for Eri-I mean Red though. Maybe he's had a better life experience back on Earth.<br/> But that doesn't matter, because I enjoyed it, he enjoyed it, and now we're dating.</p>
<p>Well...not really dating. It's hard to ask someone on a coffe shop date when the nearest coffee shop is thousands of light-years away.</p>
<p>So Red and I just meet up by the snowmen now. It's cold, but there's nothing like cuddling somebody and feeling their warmth engulf you...I wanna do that now.</p>
<p>I go back inside to look for Red, and as I search for him, I see one of the doors of office slightly open. Nothing is immoral as long as you don't get caught, right?</p>
<p>"There hasn't been any murders. Seems like Purple was the only one."</p>
<p>Oh, it's Yellow. There's somebody else, but I can't hear what they're saying from where I am.</p>
<p>"Whoever that second Imposter is, they have been really quiet and...stagnant. So it doesn't matter who they are, for now."</p>
<p>A...second Imposter?</p>
<p>"Quit being so paranoid! Most crews count at least 4 deaths during the trip. We've got only two. The second Imposter won't take action anytime soon."</p>
<p>"If they do, then we'll just figure it out. Now-"</p>
<p>I get startled when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.</p>
<p>"-What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Red whispers into my ear and gosh...that tone he uses when he tries to seduce me is hot.</p>
<p>"-Listening to their conversation, isn't it obvious?"</p>
<p>I say as I try to keep my voice down as much as possible.</p>
<p>"-It's not very nice to peek on others, Shinri."</p>
<p>HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SH-<br/>People are around. I don't want them to hear him call me by my first name!</p>
<p>"-Don't call me that!"</p>
<p>I turn around to face Red. I want to wipe that smirk off his smug face. He used to be so shy around me, and now he won't hesitate to slap my ass when no one is watching.</p>
<p>"-Why?You seem to like it."</p>
<p>Oh you bastard.</p>
<p>I grab his arm and lead him outside.</p>
<p>"-You're such a fucking tease!"</p>
<p>"-But you like it."</p>
<p>"-SHUT UP!"</p>
<p>"-Make me."</p>
<p>God damn it. God fucking damn it. How do you want me to not give him a blowjob right here right now when he does shit like this?</p>
<p>I push my lips against his, and he holds me tight like he does everytime we kiss. He bites my lower lip, and I moan. I love it when he treats me rough.</p>
<p>I was ready to tell him to rip me apart with his dick in this very moment, but the loud clearing of a throat breaks our trance.</p>
<p>We turn towards the noise, shame rising in my stomach, and I see the unamused faces of Yellow and Blue.</p>
<p>"-You two must be really close friends."</p>
<p>Red shies away from my grasp and speaks out, embarassed:</p>
<p>"-We are very sorry you had to see this. Surely you won't report this to the higher ups?"</p>
<p>Oh no. Red licks his lips, like he does when he's stressed. MIRA isn't exactly against relationships but they are frowned upon, because of the rate of death on a ship to Polus.</p>
<p>"-Under one condition, will I keep quiet about this."</p>
<p>"-Which is?"</p>
<p>"-Use condoms. And don't do it in a place where everyone could easily see you."</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>"-Roger that. Have a nice day."</p>
<p>Red smiles, and Yellow and Blue take their leave.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you didn't oppose to what they had to say."</p>
<p>Of course I'm not, the truth is I want you to fill me up, and fuck me wildly. With no regards for my personal well-being.</p>
<p>"-You thought I would?"</p>
<p>Red scratches the back of his head</p>
<p>"-I thought that you would lash out in annoyance at me if I said that. But..."</p>
<p>But?</p>
<p>"-But?"</p>
<p>Red and I stare at each other. I can feel hunger in his gaze.</p>
<p>"-As it turns out, you...want this."</p>
<p>If you mean that I want you, gosh darn I do.</p>
<p>"-Want what?"</p>
<p>"-This."</p>
<p>He grabs one of my ass cheeks and squeezes it. I moan, to show him that I do, in fact, want this.</p>
<p>"-Red..."</p>
<p>"-Eric."</p>
<p>Eric. That's the name I want to moan as you pound into me like there's no tomorrow. Eric. Eric Eric Eric. Gosh, it's such a nice name. But maybe it's because it's your name...and I love you.</p>
<p>"Blue said that if we wanted to do something like this, we'd have to do it in a more secluded place."</p>
<p>"-Are we seriously going to...?"</p>
<p>"-Only if you want to."</p>
<p>I feel his hand hold onto mine, and we get moving to the dorms.</p>
<p>We don't say anything on our way there. Both of us are panicked about this. Eric and I are both virgins, and we have no idea how to do this.</p>
<p>Eric gets the keycard to his room out of one of his pockets, taps the code on the screen that pops up, and he opens the door. I swallow, then walk in.</p>
<p>This isn't the first time I've been in Eric's room. Last time I was there, we got White's handmade cards and played a bit.</p>
<p>And now, I'm here to take one of the biggest steps in my relationship with Red. He's been so...unusual lately. He hates it when I call him Eric, but now he specifically asked for me to call him that.</p>
<p>Maybe it's because he realized he's finally ready for this. I've been ready for this moment ever since that incident in Navigation. The lights going out was the perfect occasion for us to tie the knot.</p>
<p>I get snapped out of my thoughts as Eric pats the spot next to him on his bed. He's already locked the door, no going back now.</p>
<p>I sit on his lap instead. As I look into his eyes, I can feel surprise. But that surprise quickly goes away and is replaced by the hunger I've seen earlier.</p>
<p>"Psyché."</p>
<p>"-Hmm?"</p>
<p>"-Lay down.And take off your clothes."</p>
<p>Here it goes.</p>
<p>I move away from his lap and get up. I stare at his beautiful chestnut-coloured eyes, and I smirk as I pull down the zipper in the back of my suit as it comes undone.</p>
<p>It drops to the ground. I step out of it. I take off my shirt, then my sweatpants. Red is enjoying the show I'm putting on just for him.<br/>My last layer of clothing is my boxers.</p>
<p>"-I'm not taking that one off until you undress too."</p>
<p>I giggle. I want him to rip it away, then spank me for teasing him.</p>
<p>As I wait for a reaction, all I see when I look in his eyes is fear. Is he insecure about his body? He probably is. I mean, who isn't?</p>
<p>"Hey...nevermind that. Take your time-"</p>
<p>Eric suddenly gets up, and I get reminded of how much I love the height difference we have. He pushes me against the wall, and fear sprouts in my chest while blood rushes to my privates.</p>
<p>"-Sweetheart, be good with me, or I'll split you apart. I'll make you cry and beg for me to stop. So don't you dare be difficult. Your body won't be able to handle it."</p>
<p>I make eye contact with him and...theres a hint of red in his pupils. Huh. Weird. Really fucking weird. Humans can't do that. Wait. Humans can't, but...but Imposters can.</p>
<p>Please don't tell me I'm right. Please don't tell me-</p>
<p>The flicker's gone.</p>
<p>Red seems to come to his mind, and he pulls away immediately.</p>
<p>"-Where did that came from?" I mask my fear with bottom behaviour.</p>
<p>Red looks out of it. His face is as red as his suit. If you were to focus on his gaze only, you could conclude that he just saw somebody get murdered and got chased on his way here.</p>
<p>"-Look, Cyan I..."</p>
<p>"-You...?"</p>
<p>He looks hesitant. I wonder what's he going to tell me. Hopefully it's nothing bad. I don't want it to be bad.</p>
<p>"-I love you Shinri. I truly do."</p>
<p>Awwww. I love him too.</p>
<p>"But you could never truly love me."</p>
<p>"-But I love-"</p>
<p>"-No you don't. You're in love with who I seem to be."</p>
<p>Oh. I was right. He is insecure.</p>
<p>I get closer to him, and lean in to kiss him. He pushes me away. What the fuck? Why would he do that?</p>
<p>"Shinri. Please. Don't get any closer."</p>
<p>I'm a bit shocked, honestly. He's insecure about himself to the point of thinking he doesn't deserve affection.</p>
<p>But that's weird. He never hesitates to tease me. Heck, we came in his room to have some fun because he teased me about wanting to do that with him.</p>
<p>"Shinri... I have to be honest with you. But I don't know how to tell you the truth without you misunderstanding everything."</p>
<p>Oh no...I love you Eric..please don't tell me I've been living a lie. Please, if there's any god somewhere in this Universe, please... I don't want Eric to turn out to be a jerk.</p>
<p>"-Eric...what did you do?..."</p>
<p>"-If I tell you, you will run away screaming, and the rest of the crew will kill me."</p>
<p>That's a bad sign. Really really bad. Please, just please. I can't have my trust broken like this. Not again. My stomach drops. I won't be able to take it if I have to break up with him.</p>
<p>"-Please don't lie to me. That's all I ask of you Eric. Please just tell me the truth."</p>
<p>"-Then...you have to promise you won't run away screaming, and you will let me explain."</p>
<p>"-I promise."</p>
<p>We get back down on the bed and I hear him gulp.</p>
<p>"-The truth is..."</p>
<p>Here it is. Please don't turn out to be bad. Please don't hurt me. Please don't ever lie to me again.</p>
<p>Eric sighs. This must be a lot for him. It's a lot for me too.</p>
<p>"The truth is...I am..."</p>
<p>What's gonna happen?I don't know. But I want to so badly.</p>
<p>"I'm the Imposter."</p>
<p>Well, I certainly did not expect this.</p>
<p>"-You're WHAT?!"</p>
<p>I get up as fast as possible and go to the door. Red follows suit. Fuck...it's locked! I'd have to get his keycard and learn the code, and I have neither! I'm so fucked, I'm gonna die!</p>
<p>"-You said you wouldn't run away. Please don't run away."</p>
<p>I bang on the door and I scream "-HELP!" Please please please let somebody be nearby...</p>
<p>Red puts his hand on my mouth. I'm gonna get murdered by the man I loved...not a bad way to go. BUT THATS NOT THE POINT.</p>
<p>"-Shinri. Please calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you I promise. I've never hurt any humans, and I promise I never will unless your or my life is in danger."</p>
<p>Wait...he's right. Nobody has died since we've ejected Purple, and she turned out to be An Imposter. But that doesn't mean he won't hurt me. He's not human, and he's up to no good if he's been with us for so long.</p>
<p>I stop screaming. I turn around as my back now faces the door, and I glare at him. His eyes are full of sadness, and maybe...maybe it's not an act...but there's no way it couldn't be. I've seen what those creatures can do.</p>
<p>"-Please just let me explain myself, Shinri-"</p>
<p>"-STOP CALLING ME THAT."</p>
<p>I can't trust him. While I haven't seen the horrors of the Imposters with my own two eyes, I've heard from people who have actually shared a ship with them. They will get close to you, then use you for their own advantage.</p>
<p>"-I'm still the same Eric."</p>
<p>Eric...</p>
<p>"-That's not your real name..."</p>
<p>I hold back tears. I thought I knew him...!</p>
<p>"-Do you want to know the real one?"</p>
<p>Don't look at me with those pleading eyes. I might just fall for you again.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Eri-the alien sighs, then sits down on the bed.</p>
<p>"I only got this job because I wanted to save my home planet."</p>
<p>His home planet...? I can't help but be curious.</p>
<p>"-What happened?"</p>
<p>"-Your species colonized it. And they're ruining it. We used to thrive before you guys came around."</p>
<p>Well I mean, I'm not surprised. Humans suck. But that's not a reason for wiping us all out.</p>
<p>"My little sister died last year. She was out late and she stumbled into one of the human's tent. I don't exactly know what happened to her but the last of her scent led to a lava lake. I wanted to make the humans pay and stop the ships from coming. But then...I met you."</p>
<p>"I thought all humans were cruel and heartless. That they're a living disgrace. That they'd steal your loved ones in your sleep and eat them alive. But then we got buddied, and as it turns out...you're a complete sweetheart."</p>
<p>"You made everyone sandwiches. You know how scarce normal human food is in space and yet you managed to make one for each and all of us."</p>
<p>I get snapped out of my focus, and instead focus on using my vocal chords.</p>
<p>"-Oh, yeah. Remember when we found that abandoned ship?"</p>
<p>"-You mean the one by GJ 436b ?"</p>
<p>"-Yeah. There was leftover food on it. Dead people don't need to eat ya know?"</p>
<p>"-Heh."</p>
<p>I feel the atmosphere between us relax. There's a lot I want to say, but I'll let him finish his speech first.</p>
<p>"You showed me mercy like I've never seen a human do it. You're special to me, Shinri. But...I understand if you don't want to stay with me anymore. We'll find a way to switch buddies somehow."</p>
<p>Turns out...he isn't so bad after all...</p>
<p>"-What's your name?"</p>
<p>Red opens his mouth, but the sound that comes out of it is foreign to me. I ask him to repeat with confusion laced in my voice, and he does, but I still don't understand what he's saying.</p>
<p>"-You don't seem to understand it."</p>
<p>He says, with his lovely smirk back on his face. I sit down on the bed, and hit his shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>"-Of course I wouldn't you idiot! I'm not an alien!"</p>
<p>"-You're the alien to me though, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"-Touché."</p>
<p>We get closer to each other, and...yeah. This isn't so bad after all.</p>
<p>"-So...you still want to...?"</p>
<p>"-How would that work?" I frown. Surely this isn't gonna go the way I think...?</p>
<p>"-I got tentacles. We can make this work if you want to, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Oh fuck.<br/>This is gonna go the way I think.<br/>And who am I to say no, when Eric's voice is so low and sexy?</p>
<p>"-Let's make this work."</p>
<p>I get on top of him then kiss him. He smells so nice...</p>
<p>I feel a hand tug at my boxers. It's showtime.<br/>Only did I finish that thought, that Red pulls away.</p>
<p>"-Wait. Shinri. I've got to tell you something first."</p>
<p>"-What is it?"</p>
<p>"-It's hard to control myself during those kind of things. So if you see my skin colour change, don't panic, alright?"</p>
<p>Ohhhh. So that's what happened earlier!</p>
<p>"-Shut up." I say before connecting our lips.</p>
<p>The hand on my boxers finally gives in to temptation, and I break away from the kiss to help Red take them off. I am now fully naked, and I personally think that's unfair. So I reach in and try to unzip his suit. Instead, it just vanishes, along with his imaginary clothes.</p>
<p>"Woah..."</p>
<p>"-Perks of being a shapeshifter, am I right?"</p>
<p>Wait...if Red is a shapeshifter, then that means...<br/>He can change his dick size to his will...</p>
<p>"-Damn right."</p>
<p>"-I can see you drooling, you know?"</p>
<p>And there's his smirk again. What a jerk. I love him so much.</p>
<p>I feel his hands run everywhere on my body, and I shiver. Feels so good.</p>
<p>"-I'm gonna use my tentacles now. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>"-Okay."</p>
<p>I feel movement from below me, and a brand new appendage feeling my ass. More of them start to touch me everywhere, be it my back, arms, or head.</p>
<p>This sensation is so new...I can't help but moan. Up until now, I didn't know I was a xenophiliac. But hey, the more you know.</p>
<p>"-I'll spread you now."</p>
<p>Already? Oh boy. I feel a sensation in my lower stomach that I recognize as anticipation. </p>
<p>I feel movement again, and this time a tinier than the other tendrils rubs around my hole. Oh gosh...this is really happening. No going back now.</p>
<p>It slips in, and it's so warm. The texture is smooth and soft, but slimy in a way. Like the skin of a frog. Or what I imagine it to be like, anyways.</p>
<p>It stretches me, and although it's a bit painful because I'm not properly lubed up, I don't say anything about it. How could Red know about how to penetrate an human sexually anyways? I don't think it was a covered subject in his alien classes or something.</p>
<p>"So tight...it doesn't hurt, does it?"</p>
<p>"-A b-bit...but only because I'm n-not used to it."</p>
<p>"-Oh sweetheart...sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."</p>
<p>Red pulls out and I groan at the loss of warmth.</p>
<p>"-Put it back in please...it feels more pleasurable than painful..."</p>
<p>Red obeys and hmm...this feels so...nice...</p>
<p>I make eye contact with him and the flicker is back.</p>
<p>"Your eyes...are hot..."</p>
<p>Red's tendril speeds up its motions while letting out juice inside of me, and I can't help but moan like a slut.</p>
<p> It's not even the size of an average dick, and yet... I'm starting to move my hips. The other slimy limbs seem to enjoy that, as two of them start to play with my nipples, and one finds itself on my cock.</p>
<p>"-Hm...Red...fuck me..."</p>
<p>Red pulls out again, and I swear I could cry right now. But I gasp when another tentacle pulls out of where his penis should be, and its thicker than the others, but much smaller in length, and shaped differently.</p>
<p>I connect the dots fast, and realize that it's his cock.I breathe in, looking at its size and comparing it to my arm. It's much thicker. I don't think it'll fit.</p>
<p>"-Shinri. I'll change positions now. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>"-Everything is okay... just please...put your thick rod inside of me..."</p>
<p>Red growls, and I'm shifted on to my back, with my legs spread out and bent.</p>
<p>"-So needy for me...aren't you? Such a little cock slut...I'm gonna fill you up now."</p>
<p>And fill me up he does.</p>
<p>If it weren't for what he put inside of me earlier, I would be screaming right now. His thing is so huge...I don't know if I can take it...</p>
<p>I open my eyes, and they widen. I've got a very obvious bulge in my lower stomach. A human penis wouldn't be able to do that. I can't help but be shocked...I didn't know my stomach could do that.</p>
<p>"Can I move?"</p>
<p>I nod.</p>
<p>Nothing could have prepared me for what's happening right now. He's buried his dick at the deepest spots inside of my asshole, and it's making me see stars.</p>
<p>He thrusts in and out widly. My hole's gonna be ruined because of this alien, and I'm enjoying it. So is he, if I were to guess by his relentless thrusts and his quiet moans.</p>
<p>His other tentacles keep moving, and the tingly feeling in my stomach increases when two of them focus on touching the sensitive parts of my cock.</p>
<p>At this rate I'm gonna cum soon. I don't know how much I can hold on...especially with a pace like this...</p>
<p>My moans get louder and Red realizes what's gonna happen. There's now three tentacles focusing solely on my dick and I'm sobbing. It's too much. I'm gonna cum.</p>
<p>"You close?"</p>
<p>Red's face is really red. I also wouldn't have catched that if i didn't have that one second of clarity.</p>
<p>"-Yes.."</p>
<p>His thrusts get rougher and deeper, and this time his tentacle hits my G-spot. I scream and feel a wave of immense pleasure hit me, and for a moment there is nothing but Red and I, with his perfect cock and my little hole.</p>
<p>When I open my eyes, there's semen on my stomach. I see Red use one of his tentacles to lick it clean. That's when I realize that he hasn't cum yet.</p>
<p>"Hey, Red...Fuck me again."</p>
<p>I see him want to protest but when I lay back down and spread my legs wider than before, he doesn't hesitate to start with the thrusting.</p>
<p>I'll have trouble walking tomorrow. But I don't care. I love this. I love having my hole being used like that by Red.</p>
<p>I feel his arms place themselves near my head on the mattress and I see him look at me. Oh, Red...you feel so good. Please don't ever stop fucking me.</p>
<p>As if he heard my thoughts, his pace sped up. This feels really great for the both of us. But right now I really want to make him cum.</p>
<p>I wrap my legs around his lower back. He groans and I can feel his hot breath against my lips. I'd kiss him, but I'm already out of breath.</p>
<p>He's twice as fast as he was before I reached my orgasm, and surely if anyone were to pass by the door right now they'd be traumatised.</p>
<p>That's when I remember. Fuck. Blue said to use condoms. Ah well, its unlikely that Imposters can crossbreed. Besides, I'm male.</p>
<p>Still, I yell to drive Red over the edge:</p>
<p>"Hmm...Fill me up with your children!"</p>
<p>That was effective. He gives one last thrust before I feel him release inside of me.</p>
<p>I sigh, feeling content, when I feel him widen inside of me.</p>
<p>I don't have any clue what's happening until I look at the tentacle that's filling me up. It's got round stuff coming from the base and right inside of me. A knot maybe? No... They're...solid...</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Ohhhhhh.</p>
<p>Oh fuck. He's filling me up with eggs.</p>
<p>A second one comes to rest near the first one. I'm a bit scared, but very horny, so I don't stop him.</p>
<p>One by one, they slide through his dick, and right into me. They don't stop coming. My stomach starts to bulge more from the eggs. I'm even fuller than before.</p>
<p>"-You like that?"</p>
<p>Red's roaspy voice brings me back out of my daze.</p>
<p>"-Yes..."</p>
<p>I can't lie, it feels so nice to be full. But I know I've hit my limit when my stomach starts to hurt.</p>
<p>I open my eyes, unaware I even closed them, and i can't see my cock anymore, only the tip. My stomach is spread wide, like the one of a mother expecting twins due in a few minutes.</p>
<p>It's ironic how earlier I thought that imposters couldn't crossbreed, but looking at myself...they definitely can.</p>
<p>Red finally pulls out. His tentacles retract, and he lays down next to me.</p>
<p>"-So..."</p>
<p>"-So?"</p>
<p>"-How was it?"</p>
<p>"-Out of this world."</p>
<p>"-Heh."</p>
<p>I spare a glance at my stomach, then rub it gently. His undeveloped children are inside of me.</p>
<p>"-I'm carrying your clutch now."</p>
<p>I look at him just in time to see him blushing before he turns away.</p>
<p>"-You reacted way better than I expected."</p>
<p>"-What can I say? Maybe I am a xenophiliac at heart."</p>
<p>"-Maybe? You didn't even panic about the eggs. You even enjoyed them! Sound pretty xenophilic to me."</p>
<p>"-I was horny, okay?!"</p>
<p>"-That's not an excuse."</p>
<p>A tentacle pops out of Red and it stretches to its maximum so it can open the door of the bathroom and grab a towel. When it's got it, Red uses the towel to wipe my used privates. It puts it back and closes the door on its way out, then pulls the blanket over Red and I's naked bodies before disappearing into Red's.</p>
<p>"You did so good tonight, Shinri."</p>
<p>I hum as we fall asleep wrapped around each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>